Today's electronic devices are able to access a large, growing, and diverse quantity of functions, services, and information using one or more electronically accessible data sources. Functionality for such devices is increasing rapidly, as many consumer devices, smartphones, tablet computers can run software applications to perform various tasks and functions to obtain information. An intelligent automated assistant also known as a virtual assistant, can provide an improved communication interface between human and computer. Such an assistant allows users to interact with a device or system using natural language, in spoken and/or text forms. Such an assistant interprets user inputs, operationalizes the user's intent into tasks and parameters to those tasks, executes services to support those tasks, and produces output that is intelligible to the user.